


Fudging It

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Canon Compliant, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam is on a mission to find a kind of candy that Gabriel won't eat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [iamaqt314.tumblr.com](http://iamaqt314.tumblr.com)
> 
> Think about Sam after a case. Checking nearby tourist traps or candy shops. Always on the lookout for a unique candy that Gabriel may not have tried. Or possibly trying to find candy so disgusting that even Gabriel won't eat it.

OH GOD THERE ARE TWO WAYS THIS HEADCANON COULD GO, IMMA GO ONE WAY AND THEN MAYBE I’LL GO THE OTHER WAY AFTER.  

Here’s how I see it going - Sam tries, he TRIES to find something that Gabriel won’t eat, because he’s given up on finding something Gabriel hasn’t tried.  

Gabriel’s definitely made a few “ew” faces, but hasn’t even come remotely close to just refusing to even TRY something and Sam’s getting a little frustrated with it.  

So then he comes up with a GREAT freaking idea.  HE is going to make a candy that Gabriel has never tried before and then win their, well, not a bet, but the little contest they have going on.  

And it’s a total slow-burn plan.  So Sam starts baking/cooking.  Fudge seems like the easiest, because it combines with lots of things.  So Sam teaches himself how to make fudge, and Gabriel maybe even helps him get the basics down.  

And that’s when Sam starts experimenting.  Gabriel guesses it every time and it’s driving Sam crazy.  “Peanut butter and banana fudge?  Damn, I haven’t had this in a few decades, holy shit, it’s great.”  

Gabriel even tries the monstrocity that IS Peanut Butter and Jelly fudge.  (Never again.)  

So Sam is stumped and a little frustrated, because he wanted to win this little contest of theirs.  Then he comes up with an even BETTER idea.  

So he makes the best fudge he can.  The very best.  Meticulous.  Every ingredient, every action to make it, perfect.  All of it.  And he offers it to Gabriel and grins at him.  

Gabriel makes this appreciative groan when he bites into it, his eyes fluttering shut and he just smiles at Sam, saying he’s glad Sam went back to the basic, because this was so fucking GOOD.  

And Sam’s smirk just widens and he primly announces that there IS a secret ingredient and he’ll be waiting in the kitchen until Gabriel figures it out.  

Sam walks back to the kitchen, hips swaying, and Gabriel’s a bit busy staring at his butt to have caught all of that, BUT he knows what’s important.  There’s something in the fudge.  And he CAN’T TASTE IT.  

He eats three more pieces, and still, NOTHING.  There IS something different….but he has no idea what it is.  

Two more pieces after that, Gabriel huffs and goes into the kitchen where Sam is waiting, leaning against the counter.  Gabriel’s all “Okay, what’s different!”  

And Sam laughs, demands him to concede the point that he made a type of candy that Gabriel has never tried before.  

Gabriel pouts a little, but he agrees to admit it - IF - Sam tells him what the ingredient was.  

Sam pushes off the counter, walks over, leans down and kisses Gabriel, licking the chocolate off his lips and whispers “Love.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120816385720/think-about-sam-after-a-case-checking-nearby) ♡ ♡


End file.
